A Different Kind of Love
by R.V
Summary: *not finished* What will happen when a newsie falls for the daughter of a photographer for Pulizter's paper.


A Different Kind of Love  
  
"Ok, you all gotta be am-basterds and go tell the oddas that we're on strike," Jack  
  
called out from the doorway of Jospeh Pulizter's prestegious builder for his famous newspaper, "The World".Â  Because of his greed and in order to compete and beat out that other newspaper tycoon, William Randolph Hearst, he and his fellow businessmen decided to raise the price of his papers for the newsboys, who pay for and distribute them, from 50 cents a hundred to 60 cents.Â  Needless to say, the boys weren't very happy about the raise and thus decided to go on strike against Pulizter and Hearst, who had agreed to join with Pulizter on this idea, until the price was put back where it was before.Â  So this was the beginning of a strong movement, one that would eventually have a powerful effect of the abolishment of child labor.Â  The strike was underway and Jack Kelly was the newsie'sÂ leader.  
  
Â Â Â  "Say Jack, I'll take Harlem," a kid with blonde hair and a patch over his left eye, by the name of Kid Blink volunteered.  
  
Â Â Â  "Yeah, I got midtown," a small Italian kid named Racetrack called out as well.  
  
Â Â Â  "I got the bowery, Jack," a good-looking guy with an athletic build, curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes, said with a smile- a smile that could kill!Â  His name was Mush, at least that's what the others called him, and he was about 16.Â  Orphaned at an early age, he found comfort at the Newsboy's Lodge House, where every morning they were awakened by their border and sent out to "carry the bannah," which he and the others found joy in..... until the price went up.  
  
Â Â Â  As Mush walked away from the crowd, he overheard his friend, Jack assign more newsies different boroughs to go to spread the word.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "I sure hope this thing works out," he thought to himself as he made his way to lower Manhattan.  
  
Â   
  
Â Â Â  As this was going on, a young woman was getting ready for school, as she was used to doing every morning.Â  Victoria Wells was a very well to do teenager who had all she could ever want.Â  You see, her father and mother moved to NYC from Haiti, West Indies in the early 1870's andÂ her father worked for nearly 10 years, distributing papers for Joseph Pulitzer to the newsboys.Â  However, because of his hard work and dedication and some say there's more to the story but we won't get into that, he was promoted to assistant head photographer for "The World," a job that would and did indeed change the Wells' life forever.Â  The family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Wells, Victoria, 16, who was the oldest and her younger brother, Gordon, 11.Â  Anyway, as I was saying, as she was getting ready for school every morning, she would always be signaled by the calls of the newsboys, as her time to head on out.Â  She admired these young boys who, everyday, sold their hearts out just to sell a lousy paper so that he could provide for himself a decent meal and to basically make a living.Â  She felt for them, seeing that their childhood was taken away from them at such an early age and they were forced to grow up so quickly.Â  However, she yearned to be one of them so badly.Â  To be free.Â  All she's ever known was this rich life and quite frankly wanted more out of life; she wanted to appreciate the simple things.Â  As she made her way down stairs, she was greeted with the strong voice of her father.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Victoria, you're running a little late," he said.Â  He was sitting down at the table, eating his breakfast.Â  Victoria joined him and her mother.Â  Gordon was already off to school.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Yes, father.Â  I'm sorry.Â  I fear that I must've overslept.Â  I assure you that it won't happen again," she replied as she took the plate of food from Rosie's hand.Â  Rosie was the Wells' house maid.Â  "Thanks."Â  Rosie nodded her head.  
  
Â Â Â  "Yes, well make sure it doesn't," her father responded.Â  Victoria just smiled and when she was finished with her breakfast, she excused herself from the table and made her way out the door.Â   
  
Â   
  
(read on to experience Mush's and Victoria's first encounter!) 


End file.
